The Tribe of the Shan'kruen
by Tyrablaze
Summary: For years the Tribe of the Shan'kruen lived in the woods. Strong, wild, and vicious, these Neopets control the forest and will not hesitate to kill any intruders. For years they lived alone, but that's all about to change...
1. Author's Notes for Tribe of the Shan'kru...

Author's Notes to The Tribe of the Shan'kruen  
  
  
  
The Tribe of the Shan'kruen is a fantasy/adventure story that takes place in the Neopet world. You may notice the rating is R. That is because in future chapters (like the second chapter) there will be very bloody scenes.  
  
In this story, the Neopets are all anthros or furries. That means they are basically Neopets with humanistic characteristics like opposable thumbs, they can walk on two feet, they can speak, and so on. You'll see the Tribe of the Shan'kruen hunt with spears and swords along with their own teeth and claws, you'll see them living as a tribe, tending fires and making clothing, you'll see love and romance along with hate and betrayal.  
  
You may also notice most of the tribe contains Lupes. That's because Lupes are known as pack animals, just like wolves. But that doesn't mean they are evil. The Tribe of the Shan'kruen are just very protective of their homes and for other reasons (Which will be seen later as the story goes on). But it's not a just a Lupe dominated tribe. There are also Kougras, and other Neopets such as Shoyrus, Zafaras, Pteris, Unis, Buzzes, Eyries, Aishas, and more.  
  
As I write more, I'll add more author notes between chapters to clarify questions. If you have a question either leave a review or email me at tyrablaze@onebox.com I'll try and answer them as soon as possible.  
  
With all that said and done, sit back and enjoy, the Tribe of the Shan'kruen. 


	2. Prologue

The Tribe of the Shan'kruen  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Many said there weren't normal Neopets. Many said they weren't Neopets at all.  
  
But they were.  
  
They were all Neopets.  
  
Neopets that had never had an owner and didn't want an owner. They lived in the woods, wild and free.  
  
The woods were called The Pinewood Forest.  
  
Everyone else called it a graveyard.  
  
Everyone but them.  
  
And they were the Tribe of the Shan'kruen.  
  
And it was their home alone.  
  
Or so they thought… 


	3. Chapter one: A Child is Born

Chapter One: A Child is Born  
  
  
  
Everyone that night heard the cries. The howls, the screeches, the yowls, the hisses, the growls, the whistling, and the mooing destroyed the once quiet and calm nighttime. Everyone knew what it meant.  
  
It meant a child had been born.  
  
The entire tribe gathered around the tent, waiting for their leader to exit the tent, the new child in her hands and the new parents behind them. Everyone gave a gasp as the tent flap moved aside and they stepped out.  
  
Markena was not an old Lupe, nor was she a young one. She was a brand new leader, fighting her way bravely past the other male and female Neopets, to claim her place as tribe leader. Everyone admired her and respected her. And they had reason to.  
  
Markena was a large Desert Lupe, the only one in the tribe. Her fur, a luxurious golden brown seemed to glow in the fire light and her dark green eyes- a rarity among Lupes, danced with happiness, but behind the happy eyes, there was a dangerous glint, the glint of a hunter that would not hesitate to kill when she needed to. And standing almost six feet tall, she was a large, muscular Lupe, with long black claws and white sharp teeth, ready to rip into a challenger.  
  
In her arms she carried a small child. It was a Lupe. Or so it appeared to be. It had the body of a Lupe, the head of a Lupe, the feet and tail of a Lupe, but it was not completely Lupe. On it's back were two large black wings, leathery and powerful. Behind Markena stood the two parents and all became clear.  
  
The mother, Sarkmena, Markena's younger sister, was a Fire Lupe, deep black fur with red and yellow fire shapes running up and down her legs, ear, face, and tail. She was a fierce fighter, sharp and cunning, and like her sister, willing to kill. Standing up straight, she brushed back her deep blue cloak, her gold and silver bracelets jangling as her husband exited the tent.  
  
Everyone gasped as they viewed the father. The father, Tevara, was a Kougra, a Halloween Kougra. His fur was a deep dark black; the colors of shadows at night, and on his feet were great white claws, sharp and perfect for slashing and tearing. Instead of the normal Kougra ears, he had large ears, almost bat like, the right ear sporting a large gold hoop. Sharp fangs protruded from his mouth and his deep yellow eyes glowed in the fire. But most surprising were his wings. Large and leathery, they were black and tan, powerful and strong.  
  
"ALL HAIL THE DAUGHTER OF SARKMENA AND TEVARA!" cried out Markena in a loud keening voice. Everyone began to chant and bow. "Her name is Germina! The Daughter of the Shadows!" The chanting grew louder as Germina was led towards the fire.  
  
Sitting in the fire was a hot metal brand. Swiftly picking it up, Markena pulled out Germina's paw and placed the brand against the back of the paw.  
  
Germina hissed and howled as the back of her hand hissed, the smell of burnt flesh and fur in the air.  
  
"She is now one of the Shankruen! She will be a mighty fighter! NOW! LET US FEAST!" Wild cheers rang through the air, as two large Tonu's appeared, a large cart behind them. Inside the cart were two Kaus and a Moehog, all three of them shaking with fear. Instantly everyone grew silent as Sarkmena and Tevara approached the cage. Sticking a paw into the cage, Sarkmena began to stroke one of the Kaus while murmuring to herself.  
  
"Yes… beautiful fur… nice and soft… you shall make a very nice blanket for my daughter." She whispered, a smile on her face as the frightened green Kau drew away. Pulling back her paw, she gave the signal to her mate who pulled a switch. Instantly the front of cage opened and the two Kaus and Moehog dashed out, running for their lives. For a few minutes the tribe watched the Neopets dash away. Then Tevara gave out a mighty scream.  
  
"BRING BACK THE GREEN KAU FOR MY DAUGHTER!!! KILL THE REST!!!" he howled and instantly the tribe began running after the Kaus and Moehog.  
  
The hunt had begun. 


	4. Chapter two: The Hunter and the Hunted

Chapter Two: The Hunter and the Hunted  
  
  
  
He could hear them coming. As his feet pounded against the forest ground, he heard them coming. He knew that his only hope was to reach the edge of the forest. Once out of the forest he would be in the plains. He heard that no Shan'kruen tribe member dared step out into the plains.  
  
But it had never been proved true.  
  
But it was still his only hope.  
  
So he kept running.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I smell them. They've branched off three ways." One of the trackers, Konva raised his head and turned back towards Tevara. Tevara flexed his claws as he glared at the younger Kougra.  
  
"I'll go after the Desert Kau. Tevara, go after the Electric Kau. Markena, chase after Moehog. It's been awhile since I've had fresh Moehog meat." Sarkmena replied with a high-pitched howl, calling a set of warriors with her as she dashed into the trees, the scent of blood growing stronger in her nostrils.  
  
"Don't ruin the fur." Sarkmena hissed, tossing her mate a skinning knife before bounding off down the path after the other Kau, three Zafaras and a Shoyru with her. That left Tevara with Konva, two Wockys, and a Lupe.  
  
"Let's go. Fresh meat is waiting." He hissed, before sneaking off into the woods, his small team following him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The Moehog quickly dove under a large tree root, breathing hard as he attempted to catch his breath.  
  
"Oh Brerim, why didn't you listen to your father?" The Moehog asked himself, swatting at a fly that was buzzing around his name. "He TOLD you to stay out of the forest. And now I'm being chased by some crazed Neopets." He moaned as a hissing laugh above him rang through his ears. Carefully looking up he saw Markena sitting on the tree root, tail slowly swishing back and forth, her lips drawn back to reveal sharp white fangs.  
  
"Psychotic? Nay, I say you are the psychotic one, daring to enter the realm of the Shan'kruen even after you've been warned." She sniggered as her warriors, began withdrawing blades and unsheathing claws.  
  
"Please! Spare me! I have a family at home! T-two kids!" Brerim stammered as he drew closer against the root. Markena slid off the root and gave Brerim a small tickle under the chin with her claw.  
  
"Awwwwww, well, it wouldn't be nice to take a father away from his kids. I'll let you go." Markena said, taking a step backwards, an understanding smile on her face. Brerim stepped out from under the root and with a thankful smile, wiped sweat away from his brow.  
  
"Really? Tha-that's great! Thank you!" Brerim said, looking at the still smiling Markena. Then her expression changed from a smile to a snarl.  
  
"If you can escape that is." She screeched as she lunged out with a paw, slashing Brerim across the face. Brerim gave a scream filled with pain and horror as he stepped back, holding his bleeding face. "I said run, boy!" Brerim stumbled backwards, still holding his face, when he tripped over the root. Markena held back her warriors, waiting to see what would happen. Brerim stumbled up, and turned around and began to run.  
  
"Now?" Asked a young Shoyru, pulling his bow string back. Markena gave a small nod and the Shoyru released the string, the arrow shooting forward and burying itself in Brerim's leg. Brerim gave a gasp as he fell forward.  
  
"HE'S MINE!" Markena dashed forward, leaping into the air, fangs and claws out and landed on Brerim. Brerim gave a scream as she began tearing into his soft belly, slashing and chewing. Soon, Markena stepped back from the twitching and still screaming body. Where Brerim's stomach once was, there was just a gaping bloody hole, spinal cord visible. Entrails, blood, and stomach acid were slowly seeping its way out.  
  
But Brerim was still alive. In a lot of pain, but he was still alive.  
  
Licking one bloody paw, Markena stared down at the bloody figure, insanity and bloodlust glowing in her eyes.  
  
"Rip… him… apart." She hissed as the remaining warriors pounced on his body, ripping at him with claws, teeth, and knives. Markena turned away from the massacre and turned towards the moon.  
  
It was a full moon, the clouds barely covering it. In the distance, Markena could hear the other successful howls and screams as the other two groups found their prey.  
  
So, another hunt has been successful. Very good, Markena thought to her self as she began to clean her paws. But yet, it seemed too easy. I should have let the Moehog run more. It would have been funnier.  
  
Turning back towards her warriors, she gave a smile as she looked at the sight before her. Each warrior had no his or her own piece of meat and was hungrily chewing on it. The only sign that there a Moehog had been killed was the skeleton and uneatable parts like the tail, bladder, and bones and even those parts would be taken back to the tribe and eventually turned into tools or jewelry. Padding over to the skeleton, Markena picked up a rib, staring at it as she turned it around in her paws.  
  
Much too easy, she mused to her self as she threw the rib away from her like a boomerang, snapping off a few branches of a nearby tree as it returned to her. But yet the hunt was so successful. The child will have a new blanket the tribe will have new weapons, food, and tools and we will feast all night. But WHY! Why did these fool Neopets enter the forest! Angrily chucking the rib away from her, she turned back to her hunters and barked out a command.  
  
"Quickly! Pack up; take the bones and other uneatable parts. We must hurry back to camp. I need to consult the seer." She hissed out, turning around and dashing back to camp. Her warriors quickly packed up, rolling the bones up in a piece of cloth before quickly following their leader back to their camp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Beautiful fur, just beautiful." Tevara whispered, stroking the soft blue Kau pelt. The Electric Kau had put up a fight; even using some powers granted by the water Faerie and simple light attacks, but it was not good enough. A well-placed slash across the throat from Konva and a slash across the eyes from himself had brought the Electric Kau. "Never have we caught an Electric Kau. My daughter shall have the finest cloak."  
  
"Sir, when shall we return?" asked Konva, blood dripping from his muzzle, the bloodlust red reflecting in his eyes, his tail slowly swishing back and forth with content. Behind him the others were feasting on the organs and cutting meat away from the bones and preparing it over a small fire in preparation for the feast. Tevara looked up from the fur and faced the younger Kougra. Off in the distance a loud cry broke the night air.  
  
"We leave now. Pack up, hurry!" Tevara sensed something was wrong. The hunt had been too easy and it was far too quiet. Tevara carefully folded the pelt up and held it in his arms before dashing off back towards camp, his troop hurrying to catch up with him.  
  
There is something wrong… The forest is too still… Tevara gave a low growl as he smelled something, something that wasn't supposed to be in the forest. The scent grew stronger as he drew closer to the path where he, Markena, and Sarkmena had separated. Stopped, he sniffed the air, as his troops drew to a halt.  
  
"Man…" he hissed, eyes growing red with anger. "Man is in the forest! We must return! HURRY!" Leaping forward, he began to cover more ground, leaping over exposed roots and dodging low branches.  
  
And then he stopped.  
  
He couldn't believe what he saw ahead of him. He didn't WANT to believe what he saw ahead of him. It was impossible.  
  
It was a human.  
  
And he had a gun.  
  
And thus, the hunter became the hunted. 


	5. Chapter three: The Seer

Chapter Three: The Seer  
  
A/N: I'm SO sorry this chapter has taken forever to get up. First my computer crashed and I spent a month recovering all my files, then I had schoolwork, Girl Scout work, and my Neopets to take care of. I'm posting this now just so there's something to read, but I'll probably rewrite this chapter because I think I messed up with the time.  
  
"Where is Tevara?" hissed Sarkmena, pacing around the tribe, blood still covering her muzzle. Their Kau had been brought down quickly and Sarkmena had eaten her fill before dashing back home, ready to feed her daughter. Outside members of the tribe danced and celebrated. Already the sky was brightening, pink and orange streaks in the sky. Germina was currently gnawing at a small piece of dried meat, clawing and chewing at it with her hands and feet. "He is late."  
  
"I do not know, milady." Replied the serving Kau, Konbu as she scrubbed away at the Kau fur on the ground. Konbu was one of three Kaus in the tribe, and she was Sarkmena's friend, despite the fact she was a servant. Originally Konbu was going to be eaten at a feast celebrating Markena's new role as a leader, but Markena saw Konbu's potential as a servant and Markena took her in and gave her to Sarkmena as a servant.  
  
"This is not good, not good at all." Snarled Sarkmena as she stopped pacing around the room. "Does it disturb you to be working on a Kau fur when you yourself are a Kau?"  
  
"The Kau is an outsider. She had no business inside our forest. And to be a new cloak for a royal daughter is a better fate then being owned by a…" Konbu looked around before whispering the last word. "Human."  
  
"Hm. So you are correct. To be owned by a human," Sarkmena hissed, spitting out the last word, "is truly a horrible fate."  
  
"Does your daughter know yet?" Konbu asked, looking up from the skin.  
  
"No, she doesn't. She will know at the feast. Markena shall tell her." Sarkmena sat down; tail still swishing as her daughter crawled over, whimpering for milk. Picking up her child, Sarkmena held Germina near her breast and as her daughter drank, Sarkmena turned towards Konbu with a small smile.  
  
"Beautiful child isn't she. My first. She will be the next leader after me."  
  
"Yes, she is quite beautiful. And those eyes are very rare in Lupes. It's a sign. " The eyes Konbu was referring to was Germina's one green and one gray eyes. Green eyes and gray eyes are very rare in Lupes and to have one of each was even rarer. Usually gray eye Lupes such as Tevara were known as fierce warriors and green eye Lupes such as Markena were known as wise leaders so a combination of both surely meant that Germina would be a great and strong leader. "But still, she must see the seer."  
  
Sarkmena gave a small short as Germina began to chew on a stick. "Humph. The Seer. That old tottery stone shaking Lenny? Bah, I don't believe her words. She's an old-" Sarkmena's words were cut short as she saw the look in Konbu's eyes.  
  
"Do not talk about the seer like that. You know that despite her… cryptic words, her predictions have always come true." Sarkmena looked away as the young Kau's gaze grew deeper. The other reason Markena saved Konbu was she saw something strange in Konbu's eyes. Something that she refused to tell Sarkmena, but only replied with the words, "You will understand what I mean soon enough, sister. But beware. Do not anger the Kau."  
  
"Hm. I will take Germina to The Seer this night. Perhaps she will give me a vision of Tevara if he does not appear later."  
  
"No. Take her now." Sarkmena heard the urgency in the Kau's voice and picking up Germina by the scruff of the neck, dashed out the tent. Stopping, Sarkmena gave a small gasp as she looked at the sky.  
  
Mars is on fire tonight… She thought as she gazed up on the planet. And true, in the midnight blue sky, Mars glowed a dark red, something that only happened when something bad had happened. Like when a warrior f-NO! I won't think about it! The Seer, the Seer will tell me… And off Sarkmena went, leaping over fires and tent poles hurriedly making her way to The Seer's tent where her answers would be found.  
  
"Sarkmena." Sarkmena turned around at the shaky voice behind her. It was the Seer.  
  
"Seer! I was loo-"  
  
"I know. I know you were looking for me. Konbu sent me to you to ask about your daughter Germina," the Seer set a shaky wing on Germina's head as she spoke, looking deep into Sarkmena's eyes. "And you wish to know about your mate."  
  
"Yes! Please, do you have any-"  
  
"Yes. I do have news about your mate." The Seer took her hand off the child's head and turned away, looking at a nearby fire.  
  
"Well?" Sarkmena replied, sitting on her hind legs and setting Germina on the ground. Hearing no reply from the Seer, Sarkmena leaned over and gave her a small shake. The Seer turned over and gave her a long look. "What is the news of my husband?"  
  
"Tevara is dead."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarkmena sat staring into a fire inside the Seer's tent, Germina sleeping quietly wrapped up in a Cybunny skin.  
  
"What do you see?" croaked the Seer as Sarkmena leaned forward, eyes narrowed and glaring into the fire.  
  
"Humans… in the forest. They have guns… I see… Tevara being carried away. He is still. That is all I see." Sarkmena replied, leaning away from the fire.  
  
"Yes, I see. Tevara is now dead to the clan. We shall mourn his loss." Sarkmena gave a small hiss as she picked up Germina and briskly walked out of the tent. The Seer sat back and closed her eyes and began to meditate.  
  
She saw Tevara tied onto a cart and carried towards the exit of the forest, three men wearing long white coats at his side. She knew Tevara was not truly dead for he was still alive. But once he left the forest, he would be dead to the tribe.  
  
"Yes, this is trouble indeed. And it won't stop here…" She whispered to herself as her fire died, engulfing the room with darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That morning the tribe gathered around a large totem in the middle of the camp, heads raised as they mourned the loss of one of their greatest hunters. Sarkmena, Markena, and Germina sat quietly at a table. On Sarkmena's face, black lines were painted under her eyes and her ears were painted red. Painted down her paws were blue lightning bolts and on her neck green spots were painted in a line. Germina sat on the ground, chewing on a small bracelet, not understanding the loss of her father. Markena sat still; her dark blue mask that normally covered her face rested on the table. Markena had been painted exactly like Sarkmena but long green stripes streaked along her cheeks like whiskers.  
  
"Members of the tribe!" Markena shouted as the dancing and wailing drew to a halt. "Today we suffer the loss of a great warrior. Tevara Fleetclaw has been taken away from us! May his spirit rise up into the sky where he will join the rest of our fallen warriors in the Great Hunt." A quiet mummer ran through the crowd as everyone bowed their head. "He has left behind his daughter and wife. Sarkmena, as is written in the great books, you are allowed to take another male for your husband. Will you take one?" young males looked up, lust and eagerness shining in their eyes as they eyed Sarkmena's strong body. Sarkmena, ignoring the glances stared at her older sister.  
  
"I will not. I shall raise Germina by myself."  
  
"You do understand you will never be able to take another male, correct?" Sarkmena gave a small nod and secretly smiled as the disappointed males lowered their heads. "Very well. Everyone, the afternoon grows near. Go back to your daily activities but keep Tevara in your hearts." As the crowd dispersed Sarkmena placed a paw on her sister's hand.  
  
"You know if you need help raising Germina you can ask me." Markena gave a small nod as she picked up a sleeping Germina. Sarkmena stroked her niece's cheek as she continued speaking.  
  
"Beautiful child, the eyes are brilliant. And the name. How ironic." Sarkmena said as she gave a small smile and walked away leaving Markena behind.  
  
"Yes, ironic…" she whispered to herself as she turned to walk back to her tent. 


End file.
